The Fortunate or Unfortunate Drabbles of Harry Potter
by Kaden-san
Summary: Harry Potter has always led and had a very interesting, totally not normal life and strange happenings, shenanigans and events are an everyday occurrence. The people he meets, spends time with and events that occur because of them would confuse the heck out of any person. (All tags apply here: AU,OC, OOC, EWE, PWP etc. and ratings depend upon individual chapters)
1. Meeting My Hero At The Bar

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP-verse and blah blah blah...  
**

 **A/N 2: Make sure to read the AN at the bottom to understand the purpose of this fic and how you, the reader, can help me continue.**

* * *

 _Pairing: Harry Potter x Gabrielle Delacour  
_

 _Rating: K+  
_

 _Genre: Romance/Drama  
_

 _Drabble Prompt: Gabrielle watches her crush at the bar and doesn't know it's Harry  
_

 _Tags: AU, OOC_

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour watched as the wizard she fancied turned away another hopeful witch and Gabrielle smiled into her drink. For the past hour the wizard sat at the bar, eating peanuts and putting away an impressive amount of whiskey as he talked with the bartender. Witches of all body types, ages, and profession would gather up their courage and try and win the wizards attentions but he turned down all pursuers with a disarming smile and shake of his head.

"You should try your luck Gabby instead of just staring at him all night."

"I am waiting for the opportune moment."

Gabrielle disregarded her friend Verity's comment and continued to watch the wizard. He appeared to know the bartender quite well as the witch washed glasses underneath the bar in front of him unless she had a customer to help.

"I don't know Gabby. Sooner or later that cutie is going to say yes and leave this bar with a witch on his arm. I really don't feel like dealing with your moping and general nastiness because you were too chicken to go talk to the bloke."

Gabrielle turned her head to pierce Verity with an impressive glare and tilted her head to the side as she slipped into what her friends affectionately or scarily referred to as 'bitch mode'. Verity remained un-fazed and sipped at her own drink.

"First I don't mope and second, the man is free to do as he pleases."

"Fine then. I'll take a crack at him and see if I have any better luck. Goodness knows that I need a good lay and he looks like the sort that can rock my world."

Verity took a long pull of her drink, set it down, and slid off her chair at the table. She fixed her cute little dress and began to walk over to the bar. Without thinking Gabrielle slid off her own chair and pulled Verity behind her by the crook of her elbow. Gabrielle glared at her friend and fixed her own mini-dress.

"You have a boyfriend Verity. Remember?"

"Who? Charlie? We're on the outs as it is…"

Gabrielle pushed Verity back up onto her chair and with a deep breath walked over to the bar. The closer she got the more frightful her nerves became and it was only with supreme effort that Gabrielle slid onto a stool next to the fanciable wizard and ordered another drink.

"Come on now Tracey, there is no way that I'm going back there and cleaning up his mess… _again._ "

"All I'm saying is that he is your best mate and you two always have each other's backs."

"But he's being a right git this time around and only took on the job because Hannah kicked his arse out for being stupid."

Gabrielle played with the deck of cards nearby as she listened in on the conversation between the handsome wizard and the bartender. Up close Gabrielle could see that his messy, black hair was a deep, rich black colour and his eyes were an unearthly shade of green. In short, he was even more breathtaking up close.

"And you can pull his arse out of the fire and send him back home to Hannah who is worried sick about him."

"Is it her hormones that are cultivating her worry or is she actually worried about him?"

The last comment from the wizard got him smacked from the bartender with a dishtowel and the wizard held up his hands in surrender.

"Harry Potter stop being a git and go help Neville out would you?"

Gabrielle choked on her drink and steadied herself with a death grip on the bar. Her coughing fit drew the attention of the bartender and apparently one _Harry-fricken-Potter._ Gabrielle's throat cleared as the liquid vanished and the bartender poured a new drink for her.

"Easy there girl. I don't need you choking on my drinks or I'll be out of a job."

Gabrielle turned on her stool and looked at the famous black haired, green-eyed wizard. He regarded her with a cool, perceptive gaze and tossed his drink back with a tilt of his head.

"You're Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, surprise."

"No, no, no. I don't mean it in a bad way but I just wrote my dissertation on you and your revolutionary new tactics for your English Auror department."

Harry Potter had disregarded Gabrielle as he turned back to face the bartender but Gabrielle drew his attention again with her last comment. His hand stilled as he raised his glass halfway to his mouth but he cut his eyes over to her and then set it back down. The bartender, Tracey, smirked and refilled Gabrielle's glass without a word as the little blonde-haired witch had finished her drink in two gulps to steel her courage.

"You wrote a paper on me?"

"Well technically not about you, but the way that you spearheaded in turning your Auror department more militaristic and solidified the different sub-departments within the general Auror department."

Harry Potter set his empty glass down, facedown and turned on his stool to face Gabrielle head on. She flushed as the full power and magnitude of his gaze settled solely on her but she re-crossed her legs and smoothed down her dress.

"What is your name?"

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face Mr. Harry Potter."

* * *

An hour later Gabrielle snorted indignantly and tossed her hair over her shoulder in frustration. Harry Potter sat right next to her and the two of them were arguing over Gabrielle's paper, which she happened to have an extra copy of in her bag. Harry Potter dissected her paper every direction and way and he argued with her on almost every point she had written. The thrill of debating the specifics and finer points in her paper had long since passed and fissures of desire raced up and down her spine now instead.

"All right let's take a break and agree to take this up at another time."

"If you say so but I think you're backing down because you know that you're going to lose."

Gabrielle smirked and looked at Harry underneath her eyelashes as she slipped her paper back into her bag. Harry chuckled and stood up. He held up a hand and his cloak along with Gabrielle's zoomed over. He slipped his cloak on and held Gabrielle's open for her to step into. She thanked him as he slid the light blue fabric over her shoulders and she shrank her bag to fit in her cloak pocket.

"Tracey, thanks for the drinks and conversation. Until I see you next…"

"Don't forget to bring back Neville before the end of the week Harry."

Harry sighed and waved his hand in a placating gesture. Gabrielle smiled because she knew, even with how little she actually knew about Harry Potter, that he would go rescue his friend from whatever mess he had gotten himself into. Harry left a small bag on the bar and led Gabrielle out of the bar with a hand on her lower back. All the women that had tried to get Harry to leave with them sighed or shot Gabrielle looks of loathing but Gabrielle ignored them with her head held high. She winked at Verity who smirked at her from their table and Gabrielle focused back in on what Harry Potter was saying as he led them out of the bar.

"So I figured that I could correct your way of thinking back at my place…."

* * *

 **A/N 3: Okay so I follow an author that was writing small drabbles for the fandom Pitch Perfect and each drabble is short (100-500 words) and centered around a single pairing (for those of you that have been following me for a while, you know that I struggle mightily with writing small ideas so expect 500-2,000 words 'drabbles'). For this drabble and any and all forthcoming drabbles I will flesh out the given idea but centered in the HP-verse. Here's the format for generating a drabble or idea that you want fleshed out:  
**

 **1) Pairing: Harry x ? (no m/m but not adverse to multi-pairings)**

 **2) Rating: (give me the general rating so I know whether to put a disclaimer for smut or whatnot)**

 **3) Genre: (friendship, romance etc.)**

 **4) Drabble Prompt: (I will NOT accept one word prompts or a few given words! Give me something to work with and a paragraph or two would be great)**


	2. I Find You Interesting

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP-verse and blah blah blah...**

* * *

Paring: Harry Potter x Padma Patil

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: K+

Drabble Prompt: A blind Harry Potter recovering after Voldemort's Second War

Tags: OOC, AU

* * *

The chimes on the inside of the door jingled their merry tune as Padma pushed open the door to the quaint little coffee shop-turned café, _Steam Dot_ , and she raised a hand in greeting to her sister Parvati who owned the coffee bistro. Parvati raised a hand in a quick greeting but the long line of customers prevented the two sisters from catching up further. Padma didn't mind because she always ordered the same items off the menu and one of the other staff members would bring Padma her order without needing to be asked. She picked her way through the overcrowded establishment and wondered why her sister's bistro seemed busier than usual. A small knot of people blocked Padma's path to her usual table and Padma none to gently pushed her way through.

"…hasn't been seen in public since the end of the war."

"…extensive injuries which were speculated about in the _Prophet_."

After a brief struggle and discrete blasting people apart with her wand Padma fought her way through the knot of people and her mouth dropped open when she saw exactly who was sitting at her usual table. The reclusive war hero and boy-who-won Harry Potter not only took her table but sat in her chair and his longtime friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat across from him. The famous and much talked about 'Golden Trio' ignored the onlookers and continued on with their day but the nature of their conversation was silent due to privacy charms. Padma looked around but saw that the only seat available in the bistro was the one next to Harry Potter and Padma gulped. She gathered her nerves, walked over to the three friends and stopped just outside of their privacy charms. Hermione noticed her first and smiled up at her.

"Padma! I haven't seen you around for a while. How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay and work has kept me pretty busy. Really busy in fact. Like take my work home with me busy and my sister often complains about the mess I leave around the flat."

Padma noticed the confused look on Hermione's face, annoyed one on Ron's and the amused smile on Harry's. He had muted dark green tinted aviators covering his eyes and he didn't look at her directly. Padma wondered why he wore his glasses indoors as the sky was overcast and the interior of the bistro was dimmer than usual.

"Oh I'm rambling again aren't I? I'm sorry. I came over here to ask if I could sit down because the only chair left is next to Harry and I wanted to sit down as I eat my lunch."

"By all means, take a seat Padma."

Harry's deep voice startled Padma as she didn't recall him possessing such a deep tone while in Hogwarts but she thanked him as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. As soon as she sat down, Romilda Vane, one of the waitresses handed Padma her steaming cup of coffee and turkey club sandwich.

Oh, thank you Romilda."

The seventh year Gryffindor smiled at her and refilled the cups of the other three young magicals at the table before leaving.

"I'm not interrupting or intruding am I? I'm really sorry if I am but there really wasn't anywhere to sit other than here. It's really busy in here today for some reason and I don't think Parvati is offering any specials today."

"It's because we're here Patil."

Ron spoke in his usual abrasive, condescending tone that Padma remembered from their time in Hogwarts and his 'no duh' expression emphasized his tone. Hermione shushed and swatted him on the arm. Padma saw Ron's ears flush red and he muttered a quick apology but Padma was more interested in the fleeting, furtive glance both Ron and Hermione shot Harry. Out of the corner of her eye Padma saw Harry's jaw tighten and his knuckles tighten on his cup.

"Ron, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes. Honestly."

"Oi, I'm sorry all right? It's the truth though."

"And speaking the truth is a good quality to have my friend."

Harry's gentle tone settled the dispute developing between Ron and Hermione before it could really take off and for the millionth time Padma was amazed at the dynamics between the three good friends. She had witnessed similar interactions between the three of them during their years at Hogwarts but to see it up close and personal was something else. A slightly awkward silence settled over the table after Harry spoke but it was Harry's actions and mannerisms that caught Padma's attention again.

"Hermione, could you pass the biscuits and butter please?"

Padma wondered why Harry couldn't get the biscuits for himself since they were well within his reach but Hermione picked the biscuit basket up and tapped it along the table to place it right in front of Harry's plate. The Gryffindor bookworm tapped the basket three times down on the table and then repeated the entire process again with the butter dish.

"Thank you. Padma, you work in the Department of Mysteries as a spell researcher correct?"

Harry's question flew over Padma's head as she watched Harry slightly fumble in buttering up his biscuit and although he managed to complete the process, his movements seemed a little bit off. Someone kicked her under the table and Hermione glared at Padma from across the table. Padma's mouth opened and she shook her head to reorient herself.

"Um, yes, yes I do. My whole department is still in a tizzy as to how you walked through the Veil and returned with your godfather Sirius Black. The fact that you won't answer any of our questions and Lord Black refuses to speak with us as well is quite frustrating."

"Some mysteries are better off remaining mysteries don't you think?"

The Patil family was exceptionally skilled when it came to reading people and the maxim 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was an understated truth for Padma's family. Padma had been trying to read Harry ever since she laid eyes on him but with his glasses covering his eyes, a large portion of her reading ability was closed off and she couldn't get a good handle on just who this new post-war Harry Potter was.

"You're talking to the wrong person if that is going to be your answer Harry. My job is to unravel the mysteries surrounding magic and the fantastic."

Harry chuckled and took a sip from his cup. He set it back down and leaned back in his chair with a smirk tugging on his lips. Padma bit her lip as the open collar of Harry's button down widened with his actions and a hint of his smooth skin and muscle was revealed.

"You really should just spit it out Padma. Your magic is going crazy and I can feel you twitching right next to me. I don't think your body is capable of holding a secret or even a question for too long."

"Harry are you sure? You don't have to answer any of her questions and the more people that know…"

"I wouldn't have given Padma the opportunity if I wasn't prepared to answer Hermione."

Hermione fell silent at Harry's raised hand and Padma bit her bottom lip even as she turned in her chair to face Harry head on. His posture didn't change and Padma took a deep breath.

"I think I know why you're wearing the sunglasses inside but I want to hear the exact reason from you."

"After I defeated Riddle I was more injured than I am now and something happened that no one could predict or was supposed to happen. As I plunged my sword through Riddle's throat and blasted a hole in his chest with my Reducto curse, Riddle's magic and life energy flowed into me. Well, as cool as that sounds our magic wasn't compatible and I had two options."

"To release Voldemort's magic from your body or try and contain it."

The pieces fell into place for Padma and she couldn't mask her excitement even if she wanted to. The theory of two different magic auras inhabiting the same body was well accepted in society but it had been two full centuries since a living someone had this phenomenon.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw. If I had let Riddle's magic back out into this physical plane I couldn't be sure what would happen since Riddle dedicated his life to evil, wrong-doing and just general nastiness overall."

Padma laughed at Harry's quip and leaned closer to him. She tried to discern the visible physical marks that Harry surely would have if he was indeed containing the former Dark Lord's magic but she didn't see any. Harry grinned and drummed his fingers on the table. Padma blushed and sat back.

"Sorry. It's just there hasn't been a case like yours in two hundred years and there are so many questions I want to ask."

"Believe me, this isn't the first time that I've been told that."

Padma looked across the table at Harry's dry tone to see a grinning Ron and blushing Hermione. Padma laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You've always been a mystery to those outside your circle Harry and you shrug your shoulders at the impossible like it's nothing. To people like Hermione and I, you are rather interesting."

"Care to find out just how interesting next Tuesday night around eight?"

Silence fell over the table and whatever Padma had been planning on saying next the words died in her throat. She set her cup down and looked over at Harry so fast her neck cricked. Hermione snorted and when Padma looked at the other witch Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"No that wasn't a nice thing to say Hermione. I don't have any screws loose and I am perfectly aware of what I'm doing."

"What? How did you…?"

Harry pushed back from the table and stood up. He picked up a folded walking stick from somewhere Padma didn't see and settled his sunglasses on his face.

"Hermione, I believe it is your turn to pay for lunch and thanks for taking me out to lunch. Padma, someone from my staff will be in contact with you shortly with the details for next Tuesday night and I do hope you can attend. Ron."

Before Padma could respond, in a flash of green and black flames Harry disapparated from _Steam Dot_ and Padma stared at nothing. Hermione and Ron standing up drew her attention and she turned to face them. Hermione dropped a few pounds on the table and fussed about fixing her scarf and coat.

"I don't know what Harry heard in you Padma but I just want you to know the magnitude of the offer that Harry just presented to you. Only six people know the extent of Harry's injuries and the immediate fall out after his duel with Riddle. You will be the eighth."

"The…eighth?"

"Harry is telling the next person right now."

Hermione finished bundling up and walked away without another word. Ron smiled his farewell and jogged to catch up with the supposed most brilliant witch of their generation. Padma shook herself and pulled ou the files from work she had planned on working on while having lunch.

* * *

 **1) Pairing: Harry x ? (no m/m but not adverse to multi-pairings)**

 **2) Rating: (give me the general rating so I know whether to put a disclaimer for smut or whatnot)**

 **3) Genre: (friendship, romance etc.)**

 **4) Drabble Prompt: (I will NOT accept one word prompts or a few given words! Give me something to work with and a paragraph or two would be great)**


	3. I'll Be Your Shoreline

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't Harry Potter or anything in the HP-verse and blah...blah...blah**

 **A/N: Read the AN at the bottom to find out how you can help me continue this fic.**

* * *

 _Pairing: Harry Potter x Luna Lovegood_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Friendship/Angst_

 _Drabble Prompt: Harry pulls Luna out of a downward spiral after Luna's dad dies_

 _Tags: AU, OOC_

* * *

Luna sat underneath the largest tree by the lake outside of Hogwarts castle and stared off into space. The wind whispered through her unkempt, long blonde hair but Luna didn't notice and stared without seeing at the shimmering surface of the lake. Her mind strayed back to the memories of her father's murder and with her bitter-sweet gifts the startling clarity of the details, memories, images and _emotions_ battered the small Ravenclaw witch without mercy. Even now, one week after Xenophilius Lovegood had been murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, Luna felt like her heart had been crushed….but to her shame she was also secretly relieved. While her father's death shook Luna to her core, Luna felt like a weight had been lifted from her frail shoulders.

"I've been looking for you ever since the evening meal ended and I only checked here on a whim. This is my favourite spot to think."

Luna looked up with despondent eyes at the sound of Harry's voice and something inside of her chest warmed at the man-who-won's warm green eyes. He shrugged out of his robes, took off his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his button down. Luna expected Harry to sit down next to her but he didn't and Harry stared out across the surface of the lake. She didn't worry because Harry liked silence and would speak when he gathered his thoughts.

"Your grades have slipped in all of your lessons, you've accrued quite the loss of house points for Ravenclaw and your effort in the DA is all but non-existent."

Many people at Hogwarts thought Luna Lovegood to be odd, crazy and not normal. However, despite these adjectives, no one really fought with Luna or took the teasing _too_ far because of the unnerving/unsettling look Luna would/had in her eyes. Even in the DA sessions Luna's opponents and/or partners would experience the unassuming business end of Luna's wand more often than not and the number of people that could best her was growing smaller by the day.

"I just lost my father you arsehole!"

The speed in which Luna sprang to her feet, wand arching wildly to point at Harry's chest and the tip glowing a bright pink would have surprised Harry if he didn't know how talented Luna was. Harry leaned backwards, Luna stepping wildly off balance and Harry stepped aside as Luna stumbled past. Luna whirled around, wand arcing upwards and a slice of unidentified pink magic raced towards Harry. Harry dodged with another sidestep but didn't raise his wand or arms to defend himself.

"Yeah, what of it? Can you help him by dropping out? By not using the talents he gave you? By not honouring his sacrifice?"

Luna stumbled at Harry's words and Harry caught her in his arms. She struggled for a moment but Harry held on and Luna broke down. She sagged against him, face buried in Harry's shoulder and her wand fell from her hand onto the grass.

"You are one of a kind Luna and you can do so much with your unique talents and abilities. I know this hurts, I know of your guilt but do not let all of your negativity consume you."

"Both of my parents are dead now Harry. Who do I fight for? Who can I share myself with now?"

"I will be your friend Luna and you can fight for me. Just because Riddle is dead doesn't mean that our work in making sure another dark lord can't rise up and bettering England is over. You can try for me, I will recognise your achievements and be there to support you. Confide in me and I will be your shoreline to make sure you can find your way home."

At Harry's words Luna straightened and she looked up into his eyes. Harry didn't blink or back down and held Luna steady. Luna's eyes cleared, she nodded and smiled.

"Okay Harry."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Harry bent down, picked up Luna's wand and handed it to her. The blonde haired witch took it and twisted her hair around her wand into an up do. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led the way back up to the castle with Luna tucked into his side.

* * *

 **1) Pairing:**

 **2) Rating:**

 **3) Genre:**

 **4) Drabble Prompt:**


	4. Phoenix Force

_Paring: Harry Potter x TBA_

 _Genre: Romance/Drama_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Drabble Prompt: A request from_ _ **discb**_ _to mix fandoms and have Harry learn how to use the Phoenix Force._

 _Tags: AU, OC, OOC, Crossover_

* * *

Harry fell from the sky, hit the ground with a hard thud and groaned as the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He could feel his magic, both his own and the supernatural power of the Phoenix Force not only coursing through him but crackling all around him. With all of this magical power within him Harry should be able to fly with no problem but for some reason he couldn't sustain proper flight after his initial take-off jumps.

"What are you afraid of Harry? The only thing holding you back is your mind and what you think is possible or impossible."

"So says the woman who can erase people with her mind."

By the unseen power of the Phoenix Force Harry rose up off the ground and stared into the green eyes of one of his mentors and his second mum, Jean Grey. The woman brushed off Harry's quip with a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"That is because I lost control and thought purely with my emotions. I let my emotions define who I was and killed my professor. Charles is alive and well though and doesn't hold my lack of judgment and control against me."

"Yeah well I keep trying to tell you that my emotions are what give me my most powerful displays of magic. Phoenix force or my body's own natural magic."

Harry narrowed his eyes as a serious looking Jean Grey walked over to stand right in front of him and she bent at the waist to look right into his eyes.

"Harry do you remember why you were taken from Hogwarts and the magical world?"

"I cause freak accidents no matter where I am so no, not really."

Jean smiled a little and tousled Harry's messy hair affectionately. Just before Harry was due to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, Jean Grey had shown up outside his Uncle Vernon's house on Privet Drive and took Harry away from his uncle's house. Despite Harry's best attempts to eavesdrop on the conversation, Jean Grey and Uncle Vernon's conversation remained private and an hour later Harry had left Privet Drive for the last time. Jean Grey and Harry moved about from place to place, never staying at one location for more than a week but when Harry asked how they could afford to live this lifestyle, Jean Grey would smile mysteriously and talk about the next part in Harry's training regimen.

"There are those in both the magical and muggle worlds that would like to take you some place far away and experiment with your powers. The Phoenix Force brought your existence to my attention and commanded that I train you as best as I could. Your headmaster Albus Dumbledore, my former mentor Charles Xavier, and two organizations called S.H.E.I.L.D and A.R.G.U.S want to be the ones to mold you into their version of what their respective worlds need. Understand a little better now?"

"So with this power I have become like one of those little white lab rats?"

"A little dramatic but yes. Ready to resume training?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He focused his emotions, feelings and thoughts on all that Jean Grey had just told him and focused on becoming stronger so he wouldn't be anyone's puppet. The images flashing in his head gave him perspective and clarity and he felt himself inching up off the ground. A mantra formed in his head and he kept repeating it over and over again.

"My name is Harry Potter and I am the master of my fate, the captain of my soul. I will not bow down to anyone and I will not be used by anyone either."

As soon as he spoke his new mantra out loud Harry rocketed up in the air and he blew past the tree line. He opened his eyes and Harry saw that he had broken through the clouds. Sunlight streamed over everything and a peace and serenity coursed through Harry at the sight. He grinned and dive-bombed back towards the ground where Jean Grey stood with her hands on her hips. As soon as he landed she smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mastery over flight is one of the most enjoyable aspects of our power and a confidence booster. Being able to fly is a physical hard skill and is a perfect segue into telekinesis. However, given the nature of your newfound powers and status, I think the softer skill of telepathy would be more beneficial at the moment. Ready to learn how to read someone's mind?"

* * *

 **1) Pairing:**

 **2) Rating:**

 **3) Genre:**

 **4) Drabble Prompt:**

 **MAKE SURE TO TAKE PART IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**


	5. The Price of One's Betrayal

_Pairing: Harry Potter x Pansy Parkinson  
_

 _Rating: T  
_

 _Genre: Romance/Drama  
_

 _Drabble Prompt:_  
 _Harry and Pansy meet for the first time after she tried to give him up to Voldemort_

 _Request From: AD Lewis_

 _Tags: AU, OOC_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson's heels clicked a steady rhythm as she stalked down the corridor on the third floor of the Ministry and she stopped outside of the closed door to the room of the war hero Harry Potter. The door was firmly closed and Pansy knew that she needed to be at the top of her game as soon as she stepped through the door in front of her. This would be the first time that Pansy would meet Harry face-to-face since the time she tried to give him up to Voldemort two years ago. Ever since that night Pansy hadn't caught a lucky break in any aspect of her life and her nerves were strung tighter than a new violin.

 _"Are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?"_

Harry Potter's voice sounded off in Pansy's head and disrupted her bitter trip down memory lane. She jumped and placed a hand over her fast beating heart. After taking a moment to calm down Pansy straightened her attire, walked into the room and immediately wished that she had knocked first.

"Oi, who do you think you are just waltzing in here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Excuse me but this meeting is private Pansy."

Ron Weasley stood in front of Harry who sat behind a large desk and the red-haired wizard looked like he had worked himself into some sort of frenzy. An exasperated Hermione Granger sat on the far corner of Harry's desk and the other witch looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow. True to her upbringing Pansy only faltered for half a second before her normal resting bitch face slipped back into place.

"I am well aware of the privacy of the oh so secret pow wows the three of you like to have but I am simply arriving at the appointed time I was summoned for."

"Summoned? No one would summon you here."

"Then you have not been informed and were not put on the need to know list Weasley."

"Why you…! Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me that I'm not on the need to know list."

Ron fell silent all of a sudden and his soundless tirade continued for a few seconds before he stopped talking. He glared at Pansy and stalked to her but he stopped short like he hit an invisible wall. Harry cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows when everyone looked at him.

"I invited Pansy here Ron because she is helping the Ministry on several smaller projects and I did not tell you until now because her direct involvement on these projects must remain secret. Understand?"

Pansy resisted the urge to smirk as Ron Weasley deflated like a giant hot air balloon. He nodded and stepped back. Hermione looked at Harry and the long-time best friends had a silent conversation with their eyes and facial expressions. Whatever the conversation was about Harry acquiesced to Harry and looked back at Pansy with curious eyes. Pansy squared her stance but Hermione didn't say anything and dragged a still silenced Ron out of the room with her. The door shut and Pansy looked at Harry.

"You didn't let your best friends in on our secret correspondence _Harry_?"

"I do no tell Ron and Hermione everything. They are good friends, powerful people and will be instrumental in shaping magical England in the future. However, they do not have the capabilities and mentality to remake our society to what it needs to be when the line between black and white is…. not so easy to determine."

Pansy circled around the desk Harry stood behind and sat down on the same corner Hermione had, but faced Harry directly and encircled Harry's legs with her own. Harry didn't flinch and Pansy raised an eyebrow at Harry's unflinching gaze and stance. The power that swirled in those mesmerizing emerald depths caused a flame of desire to flare up within Pansy and she bit her lower lip.

"And what? I am your dirty little secret? Your not so noble contact?"

"Noble? Pansy you tried to sell me out to Riddle two years ago and we both know that no one has forgotten that. Your action is why your family has fallen from what little grace you had because no one wants to deal with someone who turns tail at the first sign of trouble."

"A mistake that has cost my family dearly but we both know that my family was never proven to be allies of the former dark lord. We were allied with dark families like the Malfoy's but that was for protection and business."

Harry didn't flinch at the venom in Pansy's tone and his gaze never softened. This expression, this demeanor is what carried Harry's actions, demands and policies put into place at the Ministry and Wizengamot. Harry didn't mince words with those he interacted with and his "my way or the highway" attitude worked for now with the general public. Pansy wondered how Harry could manipulate and conduct the deals he did but Harry wielded his fame, power and status with brutal efficiency.

"A very dark grey allegiance Pansy. You may not have taken the mad man's mark but your father financed the dark tosser and conducted a few deals for Lucius Malfoy who asked on behalf of Riddle. You're dirty Pansy Parkinson but clean at the same time."

"Dirty hmm? Just how dirty?  
Pansy knew that she was playing with fire by behaving and talking to Harry like she was but the firmness in his character, attitude and body enthralled Pansy and she wanted to make sure that Harry Potter was someone worth trusting, worthy allying with and worth following.

"Want to clean me up?"

As she spoke Pansy concentrated and her outer layers of clothing vanished. She sat perched on the corner of Harry's desk clad only in miniscule scraps of navy blue satin and a matching garter belt. She looked up at Harry, the swells of her breasts straining against the semi-transparent cups of her bra and her hands folded over her now crossed legs. Harry took his time looking her over but didn't move a muscle and looked back into Pansy's eyes.

"Flirt, entice, seduce and sweet talk other men Pansy but you hold no power over me. I will use your talents and take _you_ under my protection but _I_ am the one in control and _I_ will move you about."

Harry exuded power in his words and he somehow towered over Pansy more than normal. The attraction Pansy had in that moment for Harry made her dizzy and she struggled not to jump the man-who-won.

"I have work for you to do Pansy Parkinson. Are you ready to shape our society?"

The look in Harry's eyes made Pansy breathless and she nodded.

"Then get dressed and I will tell you what needs to be done."

* * *

 **1) Pairing: Harry x ? (no m/m but not adverse to multi-pairings)**

 **2) Rating: (give me the general rating so I know whether to put a disclaimer for smut or whatnot)**

 **3) Genre: (friendship, romance etc.)**

 **4) Drabble Prompt: (I will NOT accept one word prompts or a few given words! Give me something to work with and a paragraph or two would be great)**


End file.
